


Silence your head and speak with your heart

by orphan_account



Series: Fics for my friends [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is for my friend person Gemini Parapraxes... did i even spell that right? eitherway. DavexMute!Karkat.</p><p>Summary: Karkat and Dave have been together for several months, but neither one has said i love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence your head and speak with your heart

Karkat lay next to Dave, his head tucked under the blond's chin. Dave was babbling about something and Karkat smile softly, just happy to listen to his voice, even if he couldn't babble back. 

The thing was that Karkat couldn't speak. He had never been able to. That was the main reason he typed in caps lock. There were a lot of downsides to this though. Like he couldn't convey important information to people, and he couldn't tell Dave how he really felt for him.

Dave was the first person to accept him immediately with no exceptions. And because of that, Karkat loved him more than anything. In fact, he was positive that how he felt didn't fit into a quadrant. He cared far too much for the human for it to fit into the red quadrant, but he lacked the ability to give his emotion a name. As well as the ability to say this out loud, preferably to Dave for whom he felt for.

In any case Dave was continuing to talk about how he was worried about Rose and how Terezi was acting all weird and secretive, as Karkat rolled his eyes at the mention of Terezi. Karkat knew she was with Gamzee, and he worried about her a lot, but more in a platonic sense. He was far too.... whatever he was in, with Dave to feel for her romantically.

Dave finally stopped talking and looked down at the mute. To be completely honest, Dave didn't see Karkat's inability to talk as a bad thing. It was just another piece in the beautiful puzzle that was his boyfriend. Karkat was flawed and imperfect and he had anger issues and he was nervous and insecure and partial to hiding away for days, and he swore too much and was way too fucking sensitive for his own good. But he was also far too kind and he had a wonderful smile when you could pry it to the surface. He could purr, one of the few trolls who could, and he liked hugs and he cared for Dave more than he could say. Dave knew. He understood silent cues to emotion. Living with a mostly stoic brother could teach you a few things about reading people. Especially when Karkat's grey eyes were literally mirrors into his heart.

"Hey, Karkat... We've been a thing for... 5 months now?" Dave asked idly. 

Karkat shook his head, tapping the blond's chest seven times.

"Seven? Really?" a nod "Wow, I'm two months behind. Either way, I need to tell you something. Don't freak out, Okay?" Another nod.

"Karkat, this is probably the most important thing I have ever needed to tell someone. More important than admitting I was interested in you and wanted to be your boyfriend matspri-whatever." Dave took off his shades and gingerly set them beside him on the pillow pile they were nested in. Then he carefully cupped Karkat's face in his hands, his thumbs gently rubbing circles on the grey freckles cheeks. Grey eyes locked with red, and Dave licked his lips before saying the words the troll was dying to hear.

"I love you, Karkat Vantas."


End file.
